Crazy!
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: What in the world is going on with Dr. Cockroach! ONE-SHOT


Angela woke up in her dark cell. She got out of bed and didn't even bother changing into her uniform, so she stayed in her nightgown and PJ pants. Her nightgown went down to her thighs and her sleeves went down to her elbow. It's black and the collar goes down in a 'V' shape and it ends at her upper chest (so it's not long). Her PJ pants were dark purple and was flowy at the bottom.

When she entered the central room where she and the other monsters hang out, she noticed that they were nowhere to be seen. Angela was confused. "Hello? Anyone here?" She said, her voice echoing through the whole room. Then a thought came into her head: they probably went on a mission. "Ugh! I always miss at least one mission a month!" She growled to herself.

Angela always missed a mission because she either didn't feel good and had to rest or she slept in. She felt bad for having Susan, Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach go on missions without her help, but she couldn't help with her sleeping habits that she had even when she was a normal human.

Angela suddenly heard some commotion going on in one of the cells. She turned and saw it was coming from Dr. Cockroach's room. She then heard a _BOOM_! She jolted a bit and stepped back. She then titled her head to the side, dumbfounded. 'I wonder what the doctor is doing here still?' She thought.

Whenever the monsters weren't on a mission, Dr. Cockroach would always be in his room working on some wacky experiment. This was weird though; if the others were on a mission, wouldn't the doctor be with them as well?

With curiosity taking over, Angela decided to go see what Dr. Cockroach was up to. After what seemed like hours, she finally got to his cell door. She opened it slowly and peeked in.

She saw all these pieces of metal and glass test tubes everywhere, but there was two things that caught her eye: a human-size container that could probably fit at least two people and a small test tube filled with some sort of chemical that was on the table next to the container.

Angela snuck inside and looked at the container more closely. 'What's this for?' She thought, staring up and down at it. The container had an odd oval-shaped structure to it, almost like the alien the monsters faced when Gallaxhar tried taking over the world for the first time (obviously before Angela came).

"Hello, my dear."

Angela jumped and saw Dr. Cockroach at the door that was still opened from when she came in. He closed the door and walked towards her. Angela noticed some evil and psychotic expressions on his face. She was scared and stepped away from the capsule. "D-Doctor? I-Is everything alright?" She stuttered.

Dr. Cockroach then let out a malicious laugh. This sent the shivers down Angela's whole body. "Everything will be grand, once the escape capsule is finished!"

Angela looked up at the capsule that she stood by and back at the deranged doctor. "This... is an _escape _capsule?"

"Yes! And I will soon get out of this prison and no one will get in my way, not even our friends!"

Angela was now terrified. "H-How could you say this stuff?!" She said frantically.

"But I wouldn't hurt you, my dear," He said, ignoring Angela's frightened question, "so that's why I want you to come with me." His smirk grew wider, inching closer to Angela.

Angela stepped away from Dr. Cockroach and her face went as pale as a sheet of paper. 'He's really gone mad now!' She thought fearfully. She suddenly froze in her path after hearing the doctors chuckle.

"We don't deserve to be treated like this." Dr, Cockroach said, as he got close enough to Angela and slowly circled around her, like a predator that hunts it's prey. "We shouldn't be living like this." He whispered into her ear. When he stopped in front of the frightened Angela, he lifted her chin gently with his index finger, their eyes meeting. "Come with me, my angel, and the world will be ours for the taking."

Angela's eyes grew wide. When did he say anything about taking over the world? She took a step back, and after taking a deep breath, she said to Dr. Cockroach, "You truly have gone mad..."

"Hmm... I was afraid you were going to say that." The doctor said with a sarcastic sigh. An evil smile grew on his face. He grabbed Angela's wrist and dragged her over to the table with the test tube that she saw earlier. He grabbed it and looked at her. "So that's why I made this."

Angela had a bad feeling for what the liquid in the tube was supposed to do. Dr. Cockroach saw her expression and said, "This is a potion that will brainwash you and make you listen to me!"

Angela tried separating the doctor's hand from her wrist, but he just dropped her into his arm like a bride at a wedding. He placed the opening of the tube at her mouth and said, "You will drink this!" He then opened her mouth and forced her to drink the potion. He laughed evilly as Angela's eyes rolled to the back of her head and laid like a dummy in his arm.

~~~~*~~~~

"Angela! Angela!"

Angela heard a familiar accented voice; it sounded like it was right next to her. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Angela wake up!" The voice said.

Her eyes were fully opened and she saw Dr. Cockroach hovering over her with his hands on her arms. It looked like he was shaking her, trying to wake her up. "I-It was just a dream..?"

The doctor was confused and said, "You didn't come to breakfast and an hour after we ate, you still didn't come out. We were worried about you, mostly me, so I came in here to check to see if you were alright."

Angela sighed of relief, knowing that she was back with her friends in the facility.


End file.
